Talk:IA19.3
But nooooooo. Chapter 2 shifted the story from one that would "veer" into the alt-universe "at some point" to a full-blown sequel picking-up where the death of the alt-Doctor in 'Altered State' left off (or so I'm told — I promise I'll read it at some point). And that forced me to write this, the chapter you may or may not be about to read. Well, I hope you're all very happy. It's an affront to the senses, an atrocious and dire conceit. I will accept no responsibility for it, mind. What choice did I have? What else could I do? Can you forgive me? In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't even bother reading it! You'll only regret it, I assure you. Mark my words, you should stop right now: 'abandon hope all ye' etc. For those still reading, I repeat: Don't blame me. And if you must read it, please read it carefully — pay attention! Good luck and goodnight. off the stage in a huff and spontaneously combusts in the aisle, much to the consternation of the ASM standing nearby. Author's Bitch the second — the Excuse: See, I told you not to read it. I felt cheapened and dirty writing it, so I can only imagine how you feel. Violated, I expect. Appalled, perhaps. It isn't as if I didn't warn you. I call upon the mercy and good sense of future writers to end this madness. I've tried to put the various cliches in place, re-set the tone firmly in the alt-universe, reiterate what needed reiteration, do the innuendo thang. It's a mix of lots of different things, probably a bit too much, but this is because of my inability to sustain a comic concept for anything more than a short gag — hence lots of short gags (a couple of which are Will's, I should mention - as is the good grammar). Try to make something out of the mess, eh? Quick notes on continuity for the sake of it: In the alt-universe, the Master is the Doctor's brother. He is a kindly soul and a successful drag artiste. He was left in the "real" universe at the end of 'Altered State', but 'Altered Fate' returned him to the alt-universe, and it seems he's been posing as the Doctor since (though some people, including Mistress Mel who was there, and the alt-Brigadier and alt-Doris who weren't, are aware of the alt-Doctor's death, and the word has got around a bit). I haven't actually called him the Master because I imagine he no longer uses that name at all unless pressed (fnerk). Mistress Mel, who inherited rulership of the Daleks when her husband Davros died, was also left in the real universe at the end of 'Altered State', but it was unclear how she got there and this story may or may not be set before she leaves the alt-universe (perhaps, in a way, etc.). Her adventures in the "real" universe are followed in Alden Bates' 'Megabyte Mel and the Mistress' (at the end of which, she's not really in either universe, I think), as well as other stories and drabbles. The alt-Brigadier's goatee beard may or may not be false. He may or may not have got it purely for his public image as Emperor of All Earth. Corporal Howells and private Michael may or may not have drowned. Luke's "dark" past, for those who missed IA#18, refers to his draft-dodging during the Thousand-day war. He smokes vanilla-flavoured tobacco (lovely stuff, incidentally), hence the "scent". He may be lying about his middle name (it does begin with "G" but may or may not be Gerund — Will thinks its Geraint — who knows, who cares, who will care for me when my hour has come...). It was implied, in 'Altered State' (and I found this out after I had written that cliff-hanger) that Mistress did for an alt-Adric at some point. You can assume, for the moment, that she merely injured him or something, however Will and I have come up with an explanation (linked, as it happens, to a joke I made on radw last year) which may or may not appear in his chapter should the matter still be a bar to happy-fluffy-continuity — so worry not if you were worrying about that. (One final note: Amanda and Elyot appear in 'Private Lives.' This may or may not be Luke's favourite play.) }}